Tujuh Pedang
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: —Ibu-ibu menggunakan kisah ini sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur. Guru menjadikannya topik pembangkit semangat. Sejarahwan tidak lupa mencantumkan kisah mereka di arsip sejarah. Tujuh Pedang; nama sederhana yg secara gamblang menceritakan tentang mereka. Namun, ini bukan kisah perang ketika itu. Ini kisah awal di saat semuanya bermula/1. Tuan. Seruling & Nona Pencopet/OOC, AU/RnR?


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Warning:**

_**OOC**__ (lumayan parah); __**AU **__(setting tempat adalah canon, tapi latar belakang seluruh karakter jauh berbeda); jumlah chapter fic yg __**lumayan banyak**__; alur cerita yg __**berjalan lambat**__; __**romance gagal**__ (sudah kebiasaan author)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART ONE: Shin'ō Academy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rambut yang sepanjang sebahu ia kuncir seadanya, hanya agar tidak mengganggu ketika berlarian meliuk-liuk di tengah desa. Ada jumput yang terurai di kedua sisi pelipis, dan juga menggantung di antara mata; mirip poni yang merupakan ciri khasnya. Bola mata ungu kelam, namun tajam; menunjukkan keberanian yang jarang dimiliki perempuan seusianya. Jangan lupa dengan batang padi kuning yang melingkar di kepala sebagai bukti pemimpin di antara anggota gengnya. Punya paras yang manis meski tertutupi oleh debu dan lumpur sehabis menangkap ikan di sungai dan berkejaran di sawah tandus tadi siang. Tubuhnya agak kurus dan ringkih, tapi tidak mengurangi kesan kuat darinya.

Namun, aura itu mulai melempem ketika ia diharuskan berlutut hormat di depan tubuh menjulang seorang bangsawan kelas atas.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Rukia?" kesan aristokrat sang bangsawan kian kental dari suara berat ketika bertanya.

Rukia mencoba menjawab, namun yang keluar justru koakan dari kerongkongan yang kering. Apa boleh buat, ia cuma mengangguk.

"Berdirilah."

Tidak biasa dengan suasana kaku semacam ini, Rukia bangkit begitu kikuk sambil menahan perih memar di lutut kanannya. Ia lalu berdiri dengan postur yang tak begitu tegap seraya mengangkat wajah. Sadar akan jarak yang hanya terpaut selangkah, membuatnya dengan mudah menggambarkan rupawan nan menawan bangsawan di hadapannya.

Pun ia nyaris menahan napas—

—sebelum lelaki tua berkacamata tanpa bingkai yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di belakang sang pria berambut panjang menengahi dan mengambil bagian. Menghampiri dirinya sambil membawa punggung bungkuk yang cukup renta. Sudah jadi tugas si pria tua memberitahu apa maksud mereka datang ke sini dengan menunjukkan sebingkai foto berfigur yang dikenali Rukia setelah mengingat-ingat cukup lama.

Si gadis Inuzuri menatap bergiliriran kakek dan pria itu—pria bernama Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ketika itulah Rukia tahu, mulai hari ini, hidupnya akan berubah bak Cinderella.

**.**

_**Sementara itu, di tempat yang berjarak kurang dari tiga kilometer ...**_

**.**

Posisi Toushiro Hitsugaya masih belum berubah meski pria di bawah sana memiliki kedudukan lebih tinggi darinya. Duduk bersandar di batang pohon berjarak dua meter dari tanah, lutut yang menekuk memangku satu tangan, dan tangan lain menggenggam seruling kesayangannya. Pandangan mata hijau menerawang langit, sementara telinga dengan saksama mendengarkan intruksi pria itu.

"Kau tidak boleh melepaskan perhatianmu padanya. Semuanya akan di mulai saat turnamen musim dingin. Apa kau mengerti?"

Toushiro menjawab malas, "Aa." Sudah jadi kebiasaannya.

Pria itu melirik geram, lalu merengut dengan umpatan pelan. Ia beranjak tidak lama kemudian setelah berpesan untuk jangan berani membuat kesalahan jika masih ingin menyelamatkan kepala dari sabetan pedang.

Masih seperti biasa, Toushiro merespons dengan desahan malas. Sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan ancaman yang hanya pantas untuk bocah ingusan.

Seruling yang menganggur, ia mainkan kembali tak lama setelahnya. Ruas-ruas jari menari lihai pada batang seruling, mengirim lantunan merdu yang terdengar sayup dan membelai sukma di saat yang sama. Semilir angin sore yang berdesau lembut menyandingkan diri untuk menyempurnakan musik sederhana darinya.

"Aniki!"

Sampai suara cempreng Marechiyo Omaeda mengusik kesenangan Toushiro yang baru berlangsung. Ia mendesah kesal, lalu menyisipkan alat musik itu ke _obi. _Memilih berhenti bermain sebelum suasana hatinya kian buruk setelah diganggu sebanyak dua kali.

"Dari mana saja kau, Omaeda?" katanya, setelah melompat turun dan berjalan menghampiri. "Aku mencarimu dari tadi."

Tersengal-sengal napas Omaeda setelah berlari jauh mirip pelari maraton sambil berbicara pelan-pelan, "Saya baru memeriksa seperti yang diberitahukan. Apa yang dikatakan memang benar. Mereka datang ke sini, Aniki."

Ekspresi Toushiro berubah serius, menyamai nada suara ketika bertanya, "Di mana mereka sekarang?"

"Mereka akan segera pulang ke Seireitei. Anda ingin melihatnya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TUJUH PEDANG**

**.**

**# 1 #**

**Tuan Seruling dan Nona Pencopet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini terlalu cerah setelah badai hujan mengguyur Inuzuri kemarin malam. Tanpa awan putih yang berarak, hanya ada langit biru yang membahana, memayungi distrik yang berpenduduk tidak sampai seribu orang. Sangat cerah. Namun tidak cukup membuat Geng Inuzuri berwajah semringah setelah berita sang ketua, Rukia, sampai di telinga mereka ketika tiba di markas bawah tanah.

Ggio, Yukio, Rikichi, dan Rin berwajah tanpa gairah hidup. Tidak ada yang pernah memimpikan, memikirkan pun tidak, bahwa akan ada hari di mana mereka bertualang dengan hanya beranggotakan empat orang. Sejak lahir di Soul Society (dikirim dari Dunia Manusia), mereka berlima bak saudara kandung, saling menjaga dan melindungi. Rukia yang bergerak sebagai pemimpin bagai magnet dengan keempat orang lainnya senantiasa mengitari.

Rikichi, si anggota termuda, yang kerap bersembunyi di balik tubuh sang ketua terisak terus sejak ia mendengar berita itu. Ia meringkuk memeluk lutut di pojok ruang sempit dan pengap yang mereka sebut markas.

"Dasar cengeng. Ketua tidak mati, kan?" Yukio yang memang dikenal bermulut pedas, bicara dengan sarkastis. Ia duduk di atas meja sambil memegang buku kecil yang selalu ia baca jika ada waktu luang. Sekarang, ia sedang tidak berminat.

Rikichi mengangkat wajah sambil menyeruput ingusnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu, Yukio?"

"Aku bicara yang sebenarnya. Kau saja yang berlebihan. Menangis seolah kita tidak akan pernah bertemu ketua lagi."

"Tapi, kan, Seireitei itu jauh. Jadi, pasti susah bertemu dengannya lagi."

Rin melirik dua orang itu bergantian, "Selama ini kita selalu bersama dengan ketua," sambil menulis nama Rukia di permukaan tanah dengan jari telunjuk. Ia baru bisa menulis dan membaca saat berumur sebelas tahun berkat bantuan gadis berambut hitam itu. "Bagaimana nasib kita tanpanya?"

"Kita akan baik-baik saja," Ggio meyakinkan, bersandar di dinding tanah sambil bersila lengan. "Kita harusnya turut senang karena dia mendapat hidup lebih baik mulai sekarang."

"Tapi, kau juga sedih kan ketua pergi, Ggio?" Rin tidak sungguh-sungguh bertanya karena jawabannya sudan tentu—_Iya!_

Jika ditanya siapa dari keempat orang ini yang paling tidak ingin Rukia pergi, Ggio lah orangnya. Namun, si pemuda berkepang tidak bilang apa-apa, selain memainkan gelang hadiah sang ketua karena kerja briliannya beberapa tahun lalu.

Geng mereka bernama Geng Inuzuri. Geng ini adalah perwujudan nyata dari beratnya kehidupan di tanah busuk seperti Inuzuri. Hidup di distrik ini ibarat untaian kisah bertahan hidup tanpa akhir. Jangankan makan tiga kali sehari, makan sekali sehari saja susahnya bukan main. Maka tidak jarang bila anak yang terlahir di tempat ini tidak mampu bertahan hingga dewasa. Rasanya tidak ada jalan sebagai jaminan melihat hari esok, kecuali melukai sesama, merampok, dan berbagai tindak kejahatan lainnya.

Hanya dua pilihan. Merampok atau dirampok? Melukai atau dilukai? Membunuh atau dibunuh?

Tidak memilih? Kematian serta merta menjemput.

Tidak terkecuali untuk kelima anak muda ini.

Merampok dan mencopet telah jadi keseharian mereka. Namun ibarat kisah "Robin Hood" di Dunia Manusia yang merampok para orang kaya dan memberikan hasilnya pada warga miskin, prosedur kerja anak muda ini kurang lebih sama. Para korban adalah warga bergelimang harta yang hanya tahu menimbung uang, tanpa kenal dengan kata berbagi. Nasib barang rampokan pun berakhir di tangan anak-anak yang senasib dengan mereka di pelosok Inuzuri.

"Apa ini yang aku ajarkan kepada kalian? Berwajah seolah kalian siap mati besok?" Intonasi tajam dan tegas sontak membuyar keheningan duka yang meliputi anggota geng. Empat kepala serentak menengadah dan mendapati Rukia, sang ketua, bertegak pinggang angkuh dengan penampilan ... _umm,_ berbeda. "Kenapa? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?"

Buru-buru, Rin menghampiri sambil menatap dengan mata berbinar-binar seakan ada lampu kerlap-kerlip di sana. "Ketua," ia menahan napas, "kau sangat cantiiiiik!"

Wajah Rukia langsung memerah. Gesturnya berubah kagok meski tangan masih berada di pinggang. "Di-diam. Jangan gunakan kata itu padaku, Rin."

"Tidak, Ketua benar-benar cantik." Ia menyentuh rambut Rukia yang tumben-tumbennya tidak diikat, justru diurai sebahu. "Ggio saja mukanya sampai merah."

Yang disinggung terperanjat, keluar dari dunia khayal yang hanya berisikan eksistensi Rukia. "A-apa? Mukaku tidak merah." Ia tidak tahu kalau ia menatap perempuan itu tanpa kedip.

Rukia menghela napas. Sejujurnya, ia jauh lebih nyaman dengan _kimono_ kumal selutut yang biasa ia pakai. Tidak pernah membayangkan akan mengenakan _kimono_ sepanjang mata kaki bak _furisode_. Selain karena mahalnya selangit dan masih banyak barang yang lebih penting bisa dibeli, _kimono_ seperti ini jelas tidak cocok untuk ketua geng yang senang berlarian ke sana-ke mari mirip banteng yang baru terbebas dari kandang. Andai bukan karena sang bibi yang tiba-tiba saja menjelma jadi ibu peri yang baik hati, memaksanya; ia tidak akan sudi.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," katanya, memperingatkan. Tapi tidak setegas komando yang ia berikan kemudian, "Sekarang juga, kalian semua berdiri!" Komando khas Ketua Geng Inuzuri. "Waktunya berangkat!"

"Ke mana, Ketua?" Yukio dan Rikichi menyahut bersamaan. Tumben-tumbennya mereka kompak.

Rukia menyeringai lebar. "Ke tempat di mana kita bisa bersenang-senang!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kisah yang mengawali perubahan nasib Rukia sudah terjadi lama sekali—sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tepatnya—ketika ia tersesat terlalu jauh saat melarikan diri dari kejaran beberapa pria berbadan besar dan tegap. Itu adalah pengalaman pertama Geng Inuzuri merampok kastil seorang saudagar kaya di desa sebelah. Agar keempat temannya bisa meloloskan diri, maka satu dari mereka harus bertugas sebagai umpan. Rukia yang mampu berlari cepat mengajukan diri untuk mengemban tugas tersebut.

Tersesat di hutan hingga malam, Rukia tiba di sebuah pondok berpagar kawat berduri. Tidak punya pilihan lain, ia menyusup masuk untuk menunggu pagi menjemput. Petualangan merenggut nyawa dimulai ketika ia bersembunyi di gudang makanan dan bertemu pria tua dengan tangan terikat. Mustahil ia pergi seorang diri. Maka ia membebaskan si kakek dan melarikan diri bersama.

Sejak hari itu, Rukia tidak pernah bertemu atau mendengar berita apa pun dari si pria tua. Mereka bahkan tidak sempat berkenalan. Sampai iring-iringan dari Seireitei bernama Klan Kuchiki muncul di gubuk kecilnya dua hari yang lalu; memperlihatkan sebingkai foto dengan figur si kakek. Namanya Ginrei Kuchiki, ketua Klan Kuchiki sebelumnya yang amat mashyur. Berdasar wasiat yang ditinggalkannya, si kakek menyebut tentang dirinya, Rukia si gadis Inuzuri untuk segera diangkat sebagai anggota klan atas jasa penting telah menyelamatkan nyawanya ketika itu.

Rukia memandang langit biru yang kelewat cerah, yang berkebalikan dengan rona hatinya detik ini. Hatinya muram dan mendung. Ia suka perubahan, apalagi berubah menjadi lebih baik. Namun, tidak untuk perubahan se-drastis ini. Nona Pencopet bertransformasi jadi Nona Bangsawan. Serius? Sampai ia butuh mencubit dirinya 50 kali saat bangun pagi tadi. Ia tidak mimpi, kan?

"Woah! Besar sekali, Rikichi!"

Teriakan Rin cukup meredakan awan gelisah yang kini menaungi Rukia. Ia langsung teringat atas alasan apa ia mengajak kawan-kawannya ke tempat favorit mereka.

"Ketua, bagaimana dengan ini?" Rikichi mencondongkan ikan gemuk dalam gendongan di dadanya.

Rukia berupaya tersenyum lebar. "Rikichi, kau hebat! Itu lebih besar dari tangkapanku kemarin."

Wajah anak itu berubah merah, tapi tidak lama berganti dengan muka suram. "Setelah ini, kita tidak akan menangkap ikan bersama-sama lagi."

Rin jadi ikutan berwajah suram. Yukio juga, tangkapan yang siap ia tunjukkan pada Rukia melompat dari pelukannya. Sementara Ggio menghela napas letih.

"Kalian ini ..." Rukia tidak tahu harus menyemangati dengan apa lagi. Tidak ada pilihan lain, kecuali—"Baiklah, aku berjanji. Setiap waktu libur, aku akan datang ke sini untuk menjenguk kalian."

"Ketua, serius?" Mata Rikichi langsung berkilat terang.

"Apa kalian pernah mendengarku berbohong? Aku juga akan membawakan banyak makanan enak."

Alhasil, teriakan girang bukan kepalang menyeruak di tempat itu.

"Ayo, lanjutkan lagi tangkap ikannya!"

Komando sang ketua membuat keriuhan yang sempat hilang kembali lagi ke tengah-tengah mereka; memulai kembali kompetisi menangkap ikan dengan hadiah pujian dari Rukia.

Kecuali Ggio yang hanya bergeming, menatap si gadis bersurai hitam yang berada di pinggir sungai, lalu menghampiri dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Tukang bohong." Rukia melirik padanya . "Kau mungkin bisa berbohong di hadapan mereka, tapi tidak denganku. Kau pasti juga tahu, para bangsawan tidak bisa dengan mudah berkeliaran keluar Seireitei."

Rukia tahu itu, makanya ia memilih tidak merespons komentar si pemuda berkepang. "Ggio, tolong gantikan aku menjaga mereka."

Bola mata emas Ggio mengerling. "Aku bisa menjaga mereka, tapi untuk menggantikanmu, aku tidak mau. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, Ketua."

Secarik senyum merekah di bibir Rukia. Senyum penuh syukur telah menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu hidupnya bersama keempat orang ini.

Lalu berganti menjadi senyum sendu tak lama setelahnya.

Selain kesenangan bertualang yang membuat Rukia enggan untuk pergi, kerinduannya pada kekonyolan kawan-kawannya adalah yang paling sulit. Rikichi dan Yukio yang selalu beradu mulut. Rin yang kerap menengahi. Sedangkan Ggio yang lebih sering memanasi. Rikichi yang cengeng dan baik hati; Yukio yang tidak ramah, tapi tegar; Rin yang minderan, tapi suka belajar; dan Ggio yang jahil, tapi dewasa.

Sore nanti, semua akan menghilang. Tidak akan ada lagi petualangan. Tidak akan ada lagi kawan-kawan yang konyol. Tidak akan ada lagi kebebasan. Tidak akan ada lagi ... tawa.

Yang ada adalah kungkungan aturan.

.

.

.

.

.

Selain kesenangan menangkap ikan di sungai, keramaian pasar menjadi salah satu yang tidak pernah membuat Rukia jenuh. Meski ujung-ujungnya tidak membeli apa pun. Ia lebih suka berkeliling sambil memerhatikan transaksi jual-beli seolah ia sedang menonton teater. Beceknya pasar sama sekali tidak membuatnya jijik, justru bersemangat, apalagi saat lumpur menciprati _kimono_-nya. Ia bisa tertawa ceria mirip anak kecil yang sedang main-main air. Namun untuk kali ini, ia berhati-hati. Pulang dengan keadaan kotor seperti hari-hari biasanya sama saja mendapat bentakan gratis dari sang bibi.

Ia berjalan melihat-lihat dagangan yang dijajakan—seorang diri. Di sungai, ia dan keempat kawannya harus berpisah. Ggio dan yang lainnya mesti ke dermaga setelah mendapat tawaran kerja jadi kuli barang di sana. Rukia selalu berpesan, jika mereka bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan lebih baik, merampok harus dinomorsekiankan. Jadi sebagai permohonan terakhir, ia meminta mereka untuk menerima tawaran tersebut, alih-alih menemaninya sepanjang hari ini.

Insting lama yang bagai bunyi alarm tiba-tiba saja menghentikan gerak aktif Rukia. Ia mematung ketika menjumpai gelagat yang sudah sangat ia hapal dari laki-laki dekil yang tidak jauh di depannya. Rukia melangkah cepat, melewati tiga-empat warga dengan gerak pasti ke tempat si pencopet yang sedang mengulurkan tangan ke tas selempang seorang pemuda terpelajar.

_Jackpot!_

Si pencopet mendapat sekantung uang beserta seruling perak dan—

_Happ!_

"Turunkan kantung itu atau kupatahkan tanganmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Pembukaan tahun ajaran baru akademi tinggal seminggu lagi. Toushiro teringat tentang kuasnya yang patah gara-gara berseteru dengan si Kurosaki saat ujian akhir tahun. Sebelum meninggalkan Inuzuri sore ini, ia menyempatkan singgah di pasar yang keamanannya masih dipertanyakan. Yang bikin heran adalah ramainya pasar tidak menurun dari tahun ke tahun meski kasus pencopetan sangat marak terjadi. Mungkin karena kualitas barang di Inuzuri lumayan bagus, terlepas dari julukannya sebagai sarang pencopet.

Toushiro perlu berdesakan sebelum tiba pada lapak pedagang yang menjajakan kuas, lengkap dengan botol tinta, wadah, dan batang pengaduk beserta ratusan lembar kertas.

"Silakan dipilih, Tuan Muda," tawar si pedagang ketika Toushiro berjongkok dan mulai memilah-milah kuas terbaik dengan memeriksa lembut-kasarnya bulu kuas. Saking sibuknya, tanpa sadar seulur tangan menyusup ke dalam selempang coklatnya sampai—

"Turunkan kantung itu atau kupatahkan tanganmu?"

—suara ancaman penuh nyali seorang gadis menusuk telinganya. Toushiro berbalik dan mendapati si gadis memegang pergelangan seorang pemuda dengan kencang, kelewat kencang sampai laki-laki itu mengerang sakit.

"Apa kau tidak dengar, turunkan benda itu atau kupatahkan—Akh!"

Namun, tidak cukup membuat si pencopet melempar handuk tanda menyerah; ia menendang keras betis Rukia dan langsung melarikan diri melewati lima-enam warga yang acuh tak acuh. Pemandangan seperti ini memang sudah biasa.

Toushiro yang entah kenapa otak jeniusnya tidak bekerja masih sempat bertanya, "Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Maka tidak salah jika Rukia mengumpat, "Dasar bodoh! Kejar anak itu! Kenapa kau masih sempat mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Apa?"

"Dia mencopetmu, Bodoh!"

Bak kena kejut listrik, Toushiro tersentak. Baru _ngeh_. Ia langsung merogoh tas selempang miliknya, dan tahu apa yang hilang. "Serulingku."

Ia lalu bergegas lari; Rukia menyusul dengan langkah pincang. Ramainya pasar dan jarak yang sudah terlampau jauh, membuat mereka kesulitan mengejar si pelaku. Hingga tiba di perempatan, mereka kehilangan jejak.

"Sial." Toushiro setengah membungkuk, terengah-engah.

Rukia kemudian menariknya tanpa menunggu komentar. "Ayo, aku tahu ke mana pencopet itu pergi."

Yang benar saja. Rukia memang tahu. Masih di lokasi pasar, namun tidak seramai sebelumnya, tepatnya di gang sempit di antara toko perkakas bangunan, mereka menemukan laki-laki dekil yang sibuk menghitung keping demi keping.

Tanpa perlu pikir dua kali, Rukia mendorong pundak dan memuntir satu lengannya ke belakang, "Kembalikan barang yang bukan milikmu."

Ringisan sakit dan ngilu yang kemudian terdengar sebelum berkata, "Lepaskan dulu tanganku."

Sementara perhatian Toushiro tertuju pada kantung yang tersisip di _obi_ si pencopet. Tanpa menimbang itu kantung miliknya atau bukan, ia lekas mengambil dan memeriksa. Itu miliknya. Rukia sedikit lega, yang berimbas pada puntiran tangan yang melonggar. Si pencopet menggunakan peluang itu dengan amat baik; sekali sentakan meloloskan diri dan berlari sejauh-jauhnya.

"Oi!"

"Biarkan saja," kata Toushiro ketika Rukia ingin mengejarnya.

"Tapi uangmu ..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh ini."

Yang dimaksud adalah seruling perak yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil. Seruling yang beratus kali lebih penting daripada uang yang masih bisa didulang.

"Benda ini sama penting dengan nyawaku."

.

.

.

.

.

Firasat ganjil telah Toushiro rasakan ketika berhasil menemukan si pencopet, dan kian merebak saat ia bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu gelagat pencopet itu?" Dan Rukia menjawab dengan terang-terangan, "Gampang saja jika kau berpengalaman."

Setelahnya, ia tidak berkomentar. Lebih memilih berdiskusi dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Saat ini mereka sedang bersandar di langkan jembatan, melepas letih sejenak setelah berlarian di selusur pasar.

"Kau bukan orang sini?" Rukia menyela sepi dengan pertanyaan basa-basi

Toushiro menoleh sambil lalu mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" Ia melayani, ingin memperjelas keganjilan tentang identitas gadis bermata besar ini.

"Dari tas selempangmu. Warga asli sini tidak pernah membawa tas ke pasar, bahkan jika mereka membawanya, mereka tidak akan menyelempangkannya di belakang, tapi di depan. Barang berharga pun tidak pernah disimpan di tas, tapi di _obi_. Aku yakin kau tahu apa julukan Inuzuri?"

Tentu saja, Toushiro tahu. "Distrik pencopet," lalu menambahkan fakta yang telah mantap di kepalanya, "dan aku rasa aku bertemu dengan dua pencopet hari ini."

Raut Rukia bertanya-tanya, tapi urung menimpali ketika mereka mendadak dikepung oleh segerombolan preman pasar. Salah satu dari rombongan itu bisa Toushiro kenali sebagai pemuda pencopet barusan.

"I-itu mereka, Aniki." Telunjuknya menodong kedua orang ini.

"Beraninya kau mengusik daerah kami," pria botak bercodet—yang Rukia kenal sebagai pemimpin wilayah ini—sedang menyinggung padanya. "Berlagak jadi pahlawan, hah?"

Satu-dua langkah perlahan mundur, dan tanpa banyak omong—"Lari!" Rukia menarik pergelangan Toushiro yang tampak lebih berminat berdiam diri.

"Kejar mereka!"

Wilayah pasar yang kian ramai, mengiringi matahari yang makin beranjak naik kembali dilintasi. Bertabrakan dengan lima-enam warga yang berpapasan atau yang sedang menawar harga, dua orang berambut kontras ini cuek saja dengan hardikan marah yang dilayangkan. Hingga halangan pertama mulai menghadang. Yaitu, becak tarik dengan dua penumpang saat berbelok tajam di tikungan.

"Woi!"

Teriakan itu mengekori setelah mereka nyaris saja bertabrakan tanpa ampun. Hadangan yang menyusul tak lama adalah gerobak sawi dan kubis yang lewat di perempatan. Namun dengan lincah dan cekatannya, Rukia melewati dengan meluncur di bawah gerobak. Ini memang sudah keahliannya. Toushiro tidak mau kalah. Dengan kerennya, ia melangkahi si gerobak dengan satu lompatan.

Sampai akhirnya dinding kayu tebal yang menghubungkan dua gubuk menjadi jalan buntu tersulit.

Tapi bukan Rukia namanya jika pikiran ikut buntu. Tanpa izin, tangga kayu dari pria yang sedang sibuk memperbaiki atap bocor diambilnya begitu saja. Dengan Toushiro yang dipaksa naik duluan—padahal laki-laki itu suka menjunjung apa yang namanya "_Ladies First_"—Rukia kemudian menyusul setelahnya. Lalu menendang jatuh si tangga sebelum berlari dan melompat dari satu atap gubuk ke gubuk lainnya.

Sayangnya, jalan pelarian pemuda-pemudi ini tidak berjalan mulus.

Serangan hujan batu sebesar kepalan tangan membombardir mereka dari bawah. Bisa mengejar mereka sejauh ini, Rukia tidak heran dengan rivalnya itu. Bagaimanapun ini wilayah kekuasaan mereka. Faktanya, tiap geng di Inuzuri punya wilayah kekuasaan sendiri, begitu pula dengan geng milik Rukia. Dilengkapi pula dengan aturan tegas tentang wilayah yang tidak boleh dicampurtangankan oleh geng lain. Jika dilanggar, geng mereka akan mengacaukan wilayah geng pelanggar. Berarti sama saja Rukia sudah membahayakan gengnya sendiri.

Tapi saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berpikir jauh tentang aturan itu.

Bermodal ketapel, gelontoran hujaman batu hampir tiap detik menerjang mereka di atap. Menghindar sebisanya walau sekujur tubuh rasanya sudah merah-merah.

_Groook!_

Rukia lalu kena sial. Ketahanan atap gubuk yang rentan membuat satu kakinya terperosok. Toushiro yang tiba di ujung atap terlebih dulu, langsung berbalik dan menghampirinya, lalu membantu menariknya keluar dari sana.

"Sekarang saatnya!"

Teriakan komando mendadak dari bawah. Memanfaatkan situasi buruk Rukia, mereka melayangkan bola sebesar jeruk dengan tali bersulut.

Toushiro dan Rukia melotot sambil menahan napas. Peledak ...

_Baaam!_

Terlambat sudah. Kurang dari sedetik kepingan peledak bertebaran bersama dengan kepulan asap tebal. Asap kelabu mengukung atap gubuk, juga dua sasaran yang tidak jelas bagaimana nasibnya. Puluhan detik berlalu mengiringi asap yang mulai menipis, menampakkan atap tanpa siapa pun di sana. Lenyap. Dan anehnya, atap masih tampak sedia kala, utuh, tanpa gosong, dan lubang-lubang dari efek peledak yang baru saja terjadi.

Dan mau tahu di mana tokoh utama kita berada? Tengoklah ke bagian genteng.

"Peledak dari kotoran ternak?" kata Toushiro, menganga tidak percaya, sambil bergelantungan di atap dengan berpegangan pada genteng. Berupaya bertahan hidup sebelum jatuh bertemu sungai di bawah sana, dan pula bertahan dari bau yang jauh dari kata sedap karena hasil ledakan.

Dengan cengirannya, Rukia mengangguk. Nasib yang sama untuknya. Bergelantungan juga.

Begini ceritanya. Toushiro yang mengira peledak itu adalah sejenis bom atau granat, menarik Rukia ke pinggir atap setelah membebaskan gadis itu. Menurutnya, lebih mending jatuh ke sungai daripada mati gosong oleh bom.

Ternyata, dan ternyata ... Kenyataan yang tidak bisa diterima. Peledak itu terbuat dari kombinasi kotoran ternak: ayam, itik, kerbau, dan hewan ternak lainnya, yang ditumbuk, dihaluskan, dan dicampur jadi satu. Kekuatannya bukan dari daya ledaknya, tapi daya baunya.

Penciuman Toushiro punya batas juga. Apa boleh bikin, tangan satu ia kerahkan untuk menutup hidung, dan sisanya untuk bertahan hidup. Rukia, _sih_, adem-ayem. Bersembunyi seminggu di kandang kerbau saja pernah ia alami. Jadi, pengalaman sejenis ini masalah kecil untuknya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan." Toushiro akhirnya mengibarkan bendera putih, tanda menyerah.

"Siap melompat?"

Melirik dari atap penginapan berlantai empat, anggukan cukup meyakinkan yang diberi pemuda itu.

Hitung mundur. Tiga-dua-satu—

_Byuuur!_

Mereka memilih bertaruh hidup.

Air menjulang tinggi ketika sepasang tubuh sengaja menjatuhkan diri ke dalam sungai. Tak lama, kedua kepala menyembul keluar. Dan tak lama pula, kedua kepala kembali menenggelamkan diri. Para preman yang tampaknya tidak tahu arti kata jera sedang menyisir pinggiran sungai. Sudah barang tentu, gerombolan itu mencari mereka.

Apa boleh buat. Menggunakan alternatif satu-satunya, yaitu bermodal sebatang bambu kecil sebagai jalur udara ke paru-paru untuk memperpanjang nyawa selama 30 menit di bawah sungai keruh. Berterima kasih pada Rukia yang selalu sedia payung sebelum hujan; sedia batang bambu sebelum tenggelam.

Baru setelah preman itu tampak jenuh mencari dan angkat kaki dari sana, mereka bisa keluar dan meraup napas bebas.

_Ah_, leganya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru lolos dari kejaran preman, Toushiro sekarang ditarik ke sebuah pabrik tua yang bertempat di tengah hutan. Bersama-sama mendorong lemari lapuk yang berdiri di pinggir dinding, Rukia membuka sebuah tingkap kayu menuju ruang bawah tanah. Menatap Toushiro sejenak, meminta untuk mengikutinya dan jangan bertanya dulu, Rukia lalu menuruni tangga bertali yang ia bentangkan ke bawah setelah mengambil dari lemari yang didorong tadi. Toushiro menyusul dengan hati waswas, ke mana gadis tomboi ini akan membawanya.

Setiba Toushiro di bawah, Rukia menyalakan obor yang memang tidak pernah absen disimpan di sana. Sinar kuning dari nyala api menerangi lorong bawah tanah yang sumpek dan lembap.

"Sudah cukup bungkamnya." Penasaran Toushiro telah sampai batas. "Sekarang katakan tempat apa ini dan ke mana kau akan membawaku?"

"Tempat apa ini? Bekas pertambangan batu bara. Ke mana aku akan membawamu? Keluar dari Inuzuri sebelum preman itu mengulitimu hidup-hidup."

Ancaman terakhir terdengar tidak main-main meskipun bohong. Dan Toushiro tahu itu. Mana ada yang percaya ancaman 'menguliti hidup-hidup' kalau peledaknya saja dari kotoran ternak.

Mereka lalu mulai berjalan. Derap dua pasang langkah menggaung di lorong yang dilalui. Titik-titik air dari _kimono_ yang basah, meninggalkan jejak di tanah kering sepanjang perjalanan.

"Kau yang membuat mereka marah," kata Toushiro.

Berpaling padanya, Rukia beralasan, "Tapi, kau bersamaku. Mereka sudah menghapal wajahmu." Lalu menenangkan ketika berpikir pemuda ini takut, "Tapi tidak perlu cemas, mereka tidak akan berani menghajarmu jika kau berada di distrik lain."

"Dihajar pun tidak masalah." Jawaban mantap dari Toushiro. "Aku akan menghajar balik. Tidak akan lari seperti tadi."

Rukia lantas memberengut. "Kalau kita tidak lari, kita akan mati dikeroyok. Kau pikir berapa jumlah mereka tadi? Lima belas orang!"

"Beri aku lima menit, aku akan membuat mereka babak belur."

Lekas saja Rukia berhenti sembari menatap punggung kecil sang pemuda jabrik. Ia bergumam, "Dia pasti gila. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan badan sekecil itu?"

Tapi telinga Toushiro setajam radar. Ia berbalik. "Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Hanya angin lalu."

Lalu lanjut berjalan di tengah hening.

Bayang-bayang mereka yang besar karena obor memenuhi lorong panjang yang terkesan mengerikan. Sesekali suara ganjil yang mirip tangisan seorang wanita menggema di belakang sana seolah mengekori mereka. Ini tidak terlepas dari kisah asal-usul pertambangan ini. Menurut rumor, tempat ini dibangun dari bekas tanah rumah sakit yang ditinggalkan. Katanya, pasien-pasien yang ditelantarkan oleh para tabib, mati mengenaskan dan mayatnya terkubur di tempat ini. Sepuluh tahun kemudian, pertambangan dibangun, tapi tidak sampai sebulan para penambang pergi karena tidak tahan dengan gangguan makhluk halus.

"Menakutkan, ya." Rukia mengakhiri cerita. Sengaja, untuk membuat pemuda di sebelahnya merinding ngeri.

"Kau berharap aku percaya?" Tidak mempan. "Mana ada hantu di Soul Society." Bahkan jika ada, jangan harap Toushiro jadi ketar-ketir ketakutan.

Rukia cemberut. Pikirnya, badan kecil, nyali juga kecil. Ternyata ...

Mendadak saja angin berembus dari arah depan, membuat api obor meredup sedikit. Tampaknya jalan keluar sudah mulai dekat. Rukia yang sudah hapal betul langsung berlari, Toushiro mengikuti di belakangnya. Berbelok ke kanan, dan tepat di langkah ketujuh belas, mereka tiba di pintu keluar. Adalah tingkap yang sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya yang sekarang agak rusak dan bolong-bolong hingga angin bisa masuk dengan leluasa.

"Di atas kita ini adalah gudang bekas," jelas Rukia sambil mendongak. "Keluar saja, jalan terus, maka kau akan sampai di perbatasan Inuzuri-Mino."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Toushiro cemas, mengingat preman itu mengejar mereka berdua, bukan dirinya saja. "Bagaimana jika preman itu menemukanmu?"

"Jangan khawatir." Rukia tersenyum pasti. "Inuzuri ibarat kedua telapak tanganku, aku menghapal luar kepala jalan dan tempat di sini lebih dari yang mereka tahu."

Tarikan napas lega lalu terdengar. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

"Tidak." Rukia menggeleng. "Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih." Senyum lembut lalu merekah di wajah manisnya. "Karena kau, aku merasa sangat senang dengan petualangan terakhirku. Mulai besok, aku akan menjalani kehidupan yang sangat berbeda, dan aku tidak bisa berpetualang seperti ini lagi."

Toushiro ingin tahu apa maksudnya, tapi ia tidak bertanya. "Begitu. Tapi bagaimanapun, terima kasih, Nona Pencopet."

Rukia sontak terperanjat. Kakinya mundur setengah langkah. "A-apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura terkejut." Toushiro menyeringai. "Hanya binatang buas yang bisa mencium gelagat binatang buas lain. Hanya pencopet yang bisa mengetahui gelagat pencopet lain."

Rukia tercengang takjub. Jarang bertemu dengan orang yang pintar menilai orang lain pada pertemuan pertama. "Aku bukan pencopet lagi," maka ia tidak ragu membeberkan status lamanya. "Aku sudah pensiun."

"Pencopet juga bisa pensiun?"

"Tentu saja, ketika mereka berpikir ada kehidupan yang lebih baik di luar sana."

Toushiro yang kini terpana kagum. Jarang menjumpai gadis seumuran ini (berasal dari distrik kecil seperti Inuzuri) memiliki pandangan yang luas dan pintar bicara.

"Namamu?"

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak ingin aku memanggilmu Nona Pencopet, kan? Jadi, beritahu namamu."

Toushiro merasa, ini tidak akan jadi pertemuan terakhir mereka. Bahkan jika iya, ia ingin mengingat nama seorang gadis yang mirip seekor burung yang mengepakkan sayap begitu bebas di belantaranya langit tanpa batas.

"Sebelum bertanya nama orang lain, beritahu dulu namamu."

Rukia merasa akan ada pertemuan kedua setelah ini. Bahkan jika tidak, ia ingin mengingat nama seorang pemuda yang begitu serius ketika menuturkan bahwa seruling miliknya sama penting dan se-berharga nyawanya.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"Rukia."

"Marga?"

"Tidak punya. Kau pikir seorang warga rendahan akan memiliki marga?"

Salahkan aturan kelas sosial di Soul Society. Kecuali Shinigami yang bertempat di Seireitei, warga biasa yang hidup di Rukongai hanya diizinkan menyandang nama pertama. Tanpa marga.

Bersila lengan, Toushiro mengerutkan kening tampak berpikir sambil memerhatikan Rukia dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Hingga gadis itu jadi rikuh tidak enak dibuatnya.

"Kalau begitu sebagai bayaran terima kasih," Toushiro lalu memutuskan dengan semena-mena, "kau bisa menggunakan margaku."

Si gadis Inuzuri otomatis tersentak kaget. "Ma-mana bisa begitu?" Laki-laki ini pasti berkelakar.

"Tentu saja bisa kalau kau menjadi saudara atau istriku." Namun, raut Toushiro yang serius menjelaskan bahwa laki-laki ini sedang tidak bergurau.

Maka tidak ada warna lain di wajah putih Rukia, selain rona merah ketika Toushiro menyebut tanpa canggung—

"Rukia Hitsugaya, _umm_ ... terdengar bagus juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[1] **_Judul fic terinspirasi dari tujuh prajurit berkuda bersenjata tombak pada pertempuran Shizugatake di abad ke-16 Jepang yang dikenal dengan sebutan __**"Tujuh Tombak"**__. Karena Shinigami gak pake tombak, maka author seenaknya ganti dengan nama __**"Tujuh Pedang"**__, wkwkwkwk._

**[2] **_Yg gak kenal anggota geng Rukia, mereka bukan OC, tapi tokoh asli Bleach. __**Rin**__ (anggota di divisi ke-12, yg wajahnya mirip dgn Hanatarou), __**Rikichi **__(bawahan Renji, punya tatto yg sama dgn Renji), __**Yukio**__ (salah satu pengguna Fullbring), __**Ggio **__(gak mungkin ada yg gak tau, hehe). Author dengan seenaknya ubah latar belakang mereka._

**A/N :** Seperti judulnya, akan ada 7 tokoh yg jd sorotan d fic ini. Tp tetap HitsuRuki yg utama. Ada yg mau nebak 5 tokoh lainnya? Yg benar, bakal diajak kencan ma Toushiro#plak

Terakhir, ada yg tertarik meluangkan waktunya lima menit tuk review fic aneh ini?

**Ray Kousen7**

**18 November 2013**


End file.
